I Wanna Meet my Miss Anonymous
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Elliot gets a letter from an anonymous person saying that they love him. Question is… who is it? Songfic
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_**I Wanna Meet my Miss Anonymous **

_Summary:_**Elliot gets a letter from an anonymous person saying that they love him. Question is… who is it? Song-fic **

_A/N: _**This is kinda like a sequel of The Boat French Kiss, but it's not. My couple wasn't guessed, but then again, it's my fault cuz I didn't give you guys any clues. My couple here is the one that was originally for the other story. The song is Anonymous-Bobby Valentino. This is in Elliot's POV. I fell in love with the song and it was perfect with the story. Also, don't forget to leave guesses at the end of your reviews. This wasn't unfortunately betaed by Kay, tears. Ok, read!**

**I Wanna Meet my Miss Anonymous**

"This is for you," One of the uniforms said to me. He had a letter in his hand and handed it to me. I read it.

"_**Looking for your perfect match? Look no further, I'm your girl! If you want to meet me, you can find me at Egypt's Tomb in one hour. It'll be great seeing you again. See ya!-Love Miss Anonymous, not Olivia." **_

_For a minute it was looking like  
I'd end up one of those guys,_

Not Olivia? I thought she wasn't going to do anything tonight, let me just ask her.

"Liv? Do you mind asking a question?" I asked. Olivia looked at me.

"El, I would love to, but I gotta be somewhere in an hour." Olivia said, frowning. "Where?" I asked.

She got up. "A place called none of your damn business, Elliot. See you… whenever," Olivia said, smiling.

She got her stuff and left. Very suspicious. I decided to shrug it off and get ready to go to the Egypt's Tomb, the club. I went home.

_Spending my whole life  
Looking for a special lady to save me  
Maybe I'll never be satisfied, _

By the hour, I was at the club, waiting. I had a few drinks to spend the time. I lost count after five.

I couldn't believe it. I thought I would never find a special lady to save me, to satisfy me.

Now I did.

_Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes  
Now that I'm looking for you  
Why are you so hard to find?_

I hope that this girl would be different from the others. I had a couple bad relationships.

Like what happened with Kathy. I looked around for my mystery date, when someone came from behind me and blindfolded me.

_I thought I took one step  
I took two back,_

I moved a step forward, but the person pulled me back two steps, close to them.

"Don't worry detective, I won't hurt you. It's me," The person purred in my ear.

I turned towards her voice. "Liv, is it you?" I asked her. She was silent.

_I thought I took one step_  
_I took two back  
I'm not even close this time  
And that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you, yeah._

"No, not even close." she retorted. "What do you know about me?" she asked me.

"All I know is that you blindfolded me, you sound familiar, and we'd be the perfect match. If we work out," I said.

_I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous? _

"I want to know your name," I said. "I'm Miss Anonymous," she answered. I groaned.

"Why do you gotta be anonymous? I gotta know your name," I said. She ignored me and gave me a kiss on the lips. She broke away after a few minutes and held my hand, urging me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "My house, I'm not far from here." she answered.

_Baby I want you so much  
Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch  
Come fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous?_

"Hey, I want you so much right now." I blurted out. I think the drinks are starting to get to me. I don't know why I said that.

The lady chuckled. "I want you too, but patience is a virtue." she said. "I'm impatient," I said.

_I wanna know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous? _

"Here's my house, watch your step." she said. I heard her take her keys out.

_What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous) _

I decided to ask again. "What's your name?" I asked again. "Anonymous," she answered.

She took my hand, and took me inside. She closed her door.

_Think about you I getta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous,_

"I'm taking you to my bedroom," she told me. That's not a good idea telling me, because my friend in my pants was starting to wake up.

I don't know why but… "You haven't changed about, Elliot." she said, out of the blue.

"You can take off the blindfold anytime you want me to," she started. I reach for the blindfold.

"But, you would ruin the surprise." she continued. I stopped. "What surprise?"

She ignored me.

_See you when I close my eyes we on viral times with the delay to sunlight.  
Everything I tried to tell you or felt to maybe I'll tell you another time, _

I closed my eyes, even though I was blindfolded. "You know, I think who you ar…" I started.

"Huh?" she asked. I closed my mouth and kept it shut. She giggled. I'll tell her another time, I thought to myself.

_How you keeping me so preoccupied  
Gotta strung all on me and aim me, oh nevermind. _

I can't understand how I'm free to do anything I want to, but I feel like I'm not. Her hands roamed under my shirt.

She decided to take off my shirt. She took it off and touched my chest. "Wait," I said.

She stopped. I missed her touch. She started again and I groaned. "Nevermind." I said.

_I thought I took one step, I took two back  
I'm not even close this time and that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you here,_

I heard her phone ring. "Sorry," she whispered. She left and answered the phone. I overheard her conversation on the phone.

"Yeah, he's here. No, not yet, you interrupted. He has no idea it's me. You coming over tomorrow? Okay… alright, see ya." she hung up. She came back to the room.

_I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?_

"Welcome back Ms. Anonymous," I said. She chuckled. "Glad to be back. Now where did we leave off?" she asked me.

_Baby I want you so much  
Wanna hold wanna feel your touch  
Go fast girl I'm in a rush,_

"You were feeling on me," I responded. Her hands returned and I groaned again.

"You getting turned on?" she asked. I nodded and bit my lip. "Glad I have that effect." she said. She kissed my chest.

_Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I wanna know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous? _

I felt something rising in my pants again and I was positive I didn't have my gun with me.

I groaned again. She giggled again. I touched her hips and she jumped. My hands ran all the way up to her chest. My hands went under her shirt. She hissed in my ear.

"Can't let you have all the fun," I teased. I undid the clasps of her bra. I threw it somewhere.

"Oh, but you don't take off the shirt?" she teased. I chuckled and took off her shirt.

_What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I getta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous._

I cupped my hands on her breasts. I started to play with them. She moaned and found my erection.

I groaned loudly. "Coulda told me," I groaned. "Can't let you have all the fun," she mocked.

_What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I getta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous._

"Stop," I said, stopping everything. She stopped also. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to know your name. Let me guess…" I said.

_Is your name Mary Anne or Cathy Lee  
Wanna hold my hand? Come get with me, _

"Cathy Lee, is it you? Mary Anne? Casey?" I guessed. "No, what the hell are they, past dates?" she rejected. My hunch was wrong.

"Damn. Can I get a beer?" I requested. "Sure, don't move." she said, leaving. She touched my hand before leaving.

_Which dime wanna ride, Everything on me  
Girl you ain't gotta lie, Tell me what its gone be, _

Badly enough, I wanted to have this woman and I don't know who she is. I'm lying to myself saying I don't want to.

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know) _

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know)_

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know)_

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know)_

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know)_

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know)_

_I gotta know ... (I gotta know)_

I gotta know her name! I screamed in my head.

_I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous? _

She came back with my beer and one for herself, I'm guessing. She handed mine to me.

I took a sip. "Wait, do I work with you?" I asked. She was silent.

_Baby I want you so much  
Wanna hold wanna feel your touch  
Go fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous? _

It kinda scared me that I would be with a colleague, because from what I heard on the job romances don't work out.

"In some sort of way," she responded. She took my beer away from me and kissed me.

I heard the beer bottles be placed on the floor.

_I wanna know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous? _

I wanted to pull away, but my mouth did the opposite. I deepened the kiss. I could feel her tongue in my mouth, trying to wrestle with mine. I decided to play along.

_What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I getta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous. _

She started to tug at my pants. "Take 'em off," she commanded. I grinned. "You too," I said.

We decided to take off all our clothes. We kissed again. "Ready?" I asked. "You know it," she purred.

I didn't care anymore. Tonight was my perfect night with my Miss Anonymous.

_What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I getta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous._

* * *

**End! You can review now with your guesses. To give you a hint, it's someone you'll least expect. I think that's too much of a hint. I'll give you guys a few days to guess and then I'll tell you who it is. I'll reply to your guesses with a simple yes or no. Thanx 4 reading! -Livvy Bear **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**_We decided to take off all our clothes. We kissed again. "Ready?" I asked. "You know it," she purred. I didn't care anymore. Tonight was my perfect night with my Miss Anonymous.  
_

**End Flashback**

Someone splashed me with cold water. I sat up. The person took off my blindfold.

It was Olivia. "Liv, you're my Miss Anonymous?" I asked. She slapped me in the back of my head.

"Hell, no! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" she responded. "Then where were you last night that you couldn't tell me?" I asked.

She blushed. "I went on a date… with Porter." she said. "And you couldn't tell me that?"

She shook her head. "It was supposed to be a secret," she said. I was about to get out of bed when I realized that I was naked. I took a nearby towel and wrapped it around me.

I also had a killer headache from last night. I held my head. "Migraine?" Liv asked me.

I nodded. "Here," she said, handing me some aspirin. I popped it down and looked at her hand.

It was twitching. "You okay?" I asked. She stopped twitching and smiled. She nodded.

"Go downstairs. You're going to get an awkward surprise," she told me.

I went downstairs. I looked around and it didn't look like Liv's apartment. I went into what looked like the kitchen.

There was a woman cooking. It smelled like blueberry pancakes. I yawned loudly.

It was like she sensed me there already since she didn't flinch. "How do you feel?" she asked me. Her back was facing me.

"Like crap," I responded. She chuckled. "Want to know your Miss Anonymous?" she asked.

"Yes," I begged. She put everything down. "Very awkward seeing the ice princess again?"

I gasped. "You can't be…" I started. "It's been a long time, Elliot." she said, turning around.

It was shocking to not realize that my Miss Anonymous was…my old ADA, Alexandra Cabot.

* * *

**End! I would like to applaud the peeps that guessed Alex from the start. Before you flame your torches, let me remind you guys that Elliot hasn't seen Alex in, like 3 yrs, and probably forgot what she sounded like or something like that. And for him asking constantly if it was Liv… I have no idea where that came from. So, that's it! Review and Thanx 4 reading! Luv ya all! - Livvy Bear93 **


End file.
